fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jezebel Houdini
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Raven |eye color= Crimson |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'5 ft. |weight= 132 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Dark Wings |previous affiliation= Houdini Family |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= The Veil |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Jezebel Houdini (ホディニ ジェセベル, Hodini Jeseberu) is an affiliated with the feared Dark Wings. Known as the Non-Person (無人, Mujin) in the criminal underworld, she was once a member of the respected Houdini Family. However, Jezebel's thirst for knowledge in her chosen discipline put her at odds with kin and council, especially her means for reaching said knowledge. It would ultimately incline Jez to leave the world of "legal" behind, in search of an effective means of attaining cadavers. That her magic was suited for the life of an assassin, a livelihood granting her a steady stream of income and bodies, proved a match made in heaven. Or hell. Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magic (秘密裡, Himitsuri): An obscuring where there was once an unveiling. To hide that which was once seen. This is the veil. When active, she is nothing; no longer detectable by sight, smell, or the other senses. Tell-tale signs such as Killing Intent or magic signature are wiped away, leaving emptiness in their wake. More than invisible, she becomes intangible, an incorporeal entity that retains the ability to interact with objects and other individuals. This magic is the source of her epithet as the Non-Person (,), seen and heard by no one yet felt when its too late. What differentiates the magic from its counterpart, however, is how it can be used. More than an ability to hide the user, it can be projected outwards, extended to allies as a way of hiding their movements, placing them securely in the grasp of invisibility. As the origin, however, she retains the ability to know their location, allowing for seamless coordination and deathly efficient offensives, able to manufacture massacres in the most inconspicuous of places without a peep. This leads to the magic's second ability: nothingness. When projected outwards and shaped, it becomes a method of silencing. Applied to those recognized as enemies, the veil becomes a thief; robbing the target of all their senses in a clean swoop while blinking them out of sight. It's noted by Renesmee that when executed in this manner, the target doesn't know when they've died, left on a plane of nothingness for time immemorial. In a less sinister respect, this application functions as a useful immobilizer, allowing her to neutralize opponents that cannot be avoided through other means. Thus, the third component comes to play; the disrupter. Since the magic itself functions as a displacer, separating the user both physically, magically, existentially from detection, these effects can be mobilized to alter the environment to an extent. Namely, to cancel; when expelled or expanded outwards, the veil unsettles, stripping away magic, cutting through illusion and space-time constructs with shapes formed in her mind. As with other magic, she can apply the veil in bits and pieces, hiding an errant hand, corralling a falling vase before it smashes loudly against the floor, or protecting her thoughts from probing minds. A partial veiling if you will; as a magic that lies at the intersection of the physical, the mental, and the emotional, it draws from and can effect all three in regards to its user. And therein lies its greatest weakness: the emotions. When consumed by her own anger (namely, when her research is completely disregarded) she loses hold of the veil; what helped her disappear disappears itself. As a magic that lies at the intersection, it requires a centering to be used properly. Powerful, negative emotions like wrath, anger, despair, and hatred upset this balance, stripping away the veil and exposing her and those she effected with her magic to the world once more.